When You're Stupid
by WolverinesDarlin
Summary: Takes place after Sion and Atton fight, or during considering the second chapter. For those who have already read the first chapter ALTERNATE ENDING IS UP. Rated T for intense sequences and some language. Exile/Atton.
1. Atton's Death

Not sure where this came from. Maybe I just needed a change. Hope you guys like it!

And just so you know I DO love Atton.

I do not own the game or the characters.

StarWars

Juliaana stabbed her single hilt light saber into through the last remained Sith apprentice. This was almost too easy for her. If this was the best the Sith had to offer then they would not last long in a war against whatever Jedi were left, or even the republic.

_That Carth Onasi guy would slaughter these morons. _She thought. Juliaana looked through the dead Sith's robes and stood when she found nothing but a Life Support pack.

She walked over to the door and opened it, feeling confident despite knowing what was most likely to come. She wondered how everyone else was doing, if most even survived the crash to begin with. She hadn't seen anyone. Her mind wandered to Atton and his well being. _He better not do anything stupid, _She thought and laughed._ though he probably will. _

Juliaana walked by a couple looking morbid statues and opened a crate. She found a couple old robes and a sith pistol, she shook her head and closed the crate. She didn't need any of those. Juliaana opened up her pad and looked at her map.

She had been there, there, and there. So where was now she HADN'T been. Kreia had to be here somewhere. She looked around looking for a sign, showing Kreia would be here.

Juliaana stopped walking, she had a bad feeling about this, she quoted Atton. She walked into a large circular room; there was something very dark in here.

Juliaana unconsciously pulled her light saber off her belt and opened it, the silver blade sliding out; giving a soft glow around her. She walked forward slowly, looking around fully alert, ready for a fight. The feeling got worse as she continued to walk, there was definitely a dark presence here. She come upon a massive door to her left, but walked past it. She looked to her right and smothered a scream, she re-closed her light saber and ran to the body lying in the middle of the room.

She knelt down in the pool of blood that surrounded the limp body of the man she loved. She dropped her light saber next to her and stared at Atton in shock for a moment before reaching for him. Her hands hovered and shook above his chest as she hesitated to touch him.

She looked at his battered body, his left arm missing, stab and slash wounds covered his body. The pool around them had already soaked her pants and the bottom part of her robes already, he was bleeding out.

She looked up from his chest and arm to his face. His neck and lower part of his jaw was plastered with blood. His right eyes was slashed and almost completely swollen shut. Juliaana shook in fear and hesitation.

Suddenly and without a second thought she grabbed one of the Life Support packs and injected it into his leg. She jumped when her startled awake and gasped at the sudden pain. He looked around, scared, for a moment before his gaze fell on her. He looked "out of it" for a moment before his gaze focused on her. He coughed blood up as he tried to speak for the first time.

They both winced, him from pain, and her from fear and sympathy. She made a pained expression as she wiped the blood away from his mouth.

"You're alive… did I… save you yet?" Atton rasped. Juliaana stared at him in horror, she looked him up and down wishing she could, somehow, mentally mend his wounds. "Your eyes…" her gaze left the gaping wound in his chest and back to his face, which was contorted in pain, she winced and held back the tears. "That bad huh?"

She wasn't sure if she should give him hope or tell him how it was. She looked at where his arm used to be for a brief moment, the Life Support was not doing its job.

"Sshh. You've lost a lot of blood. Just hold on." She said softly, trying to be as calm as she could. She laid her hands on him, letting the force flow through the both of them. Trying desperately to heal him through the force, she bit back the yell of frustration when it seemed to have no affect.

"Always was ugly…" He turned her head away from her, allowing it to loll to the side on the hard, marble floor. "Now the outside matches. Was waiting for this, but… S' not fair. Let you down…"

Juliaana shook her head earnestly, taking him up in her arms gently, being careful not to hurt him too bad by moving him.

"No you didn't let me down Atton. Just be still, I can still help you." She told him, hoping to get through to him. She tried to will her force powers to regenerate faster.

She pulled out another Life Support pack and gave it to him, he winced in pain and took in a ragged breath. Juliaana watched helplessly as the blood continued to pulse from his chest and from where his arm used to be.

There was too much blood loss, she knew. No amount of med packs or healing force could save him. But she wouldn't quit, and she would not leave him alone for even a moment.

"Was… s'posed to save you." He winced as he coughed. "S' tired of living anyway… too many deaths." He pinched his eyes closed for a moment. When he spoke again he was quieter. "Never told you… lied to you." A tear escaped Atton's left eye, she rose her hand and wiped the tear away with her thumb.

"Sshh Atton. Don't quit, please Atton… don't die." She choked back a sob. "You… you can't." Her voice cracked, bit she couldn't break now. She had to be strong for the man she loved.

Atton furrowed his brows for a moment before he tried to move away from her, out of her arms. "I… I don't want you to see me like this. I don't want to… die… in front of you. Can't bear it." He said determined, but his body relaxed soon after, allowing Juliaana to hold him close again; his head resting in the crook of her left arm. He looked up at her again his eyes filled with pain and unspoken emotion, blood spilled from his lips again as he spoke.

"Loved you from the moment I saw you, thought you were a dream… an angel." He admitted. "Meant every word…tried to play it off as a joke… wasn't funny." He shook his head in her arm lazily.

"Atton…" She brought a shaking hand up to his face, stroking the side of his face gently. She allowed more force to flow through them trying, again, to heal him. He shifted uncomfortably and groaned in pain. The force doing more damage than good now, she whispered an apology.

"Please don't leave Atton, don't die… I need you." She looked into his eyes once more, giving up on trying to stop the blood flow. The pain in his eyes was gone, as well as the color in his face. Not even his lips held color, he was white.

"You don't need me…" He chuckled dryly.

"I do Atton!" She almost shouted, "I need you more than anything. If this is your way of trying to get rid of me … it's not going to work." She smiled at him weakly, moving her hand from his face into his hair; running her fingers through the strands. "I love you Atton…" She admitted to him quietly.

He laughed again but wincing soon after. "Hurts when I laugh… hurts. You… saved me." He chuckled again, this time leaning into her embrace his breathing shallow. "Joke's on me…" He looked up at her and smiled weakly then laughed again. "Hurts when I laugh… hurts…" He stared up at her as more blood spilled from his lips, his breathing becoming more and more shallow until he didn't take another breath.

"No…" She whispered. "No no no no…" She repeated, hating that she couldn't save him.

This was a nightmare, she was sure of it. She would wake up and find him in the cockpit, he would make some smart ass comment about Kreia and she would slap him upside the head, followed by, yet another, smart ass comment. She would laugh and then sit with him, and they would talk about the random-est of things.

But this wasn't a nightmare… this was reality. "Atton no!" She cried out, no longer trying to be strong for her love. She kept running her fingers through his thick hair, slowly she brought her hand away and down to his eyes, slowly bringing her fingers down across them; closing them forever.

"Thank you Atton." She leaned down and kissed her Savior gently on the lips. She stroked the side of his face once more before setting him down on the cold marble floor gently.

As she sat back up straightly she felt the dark presence again. She grabbed her light saber that was near by and stood up slowly. She slipped for a small moment in the slick pool and gagged when reality hit her like a Rancor.

She stepped out of the pool of blood onto a dry area of the floor. She regained her composure and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand, untouched by Atton's blood.

Come out you sick son of a…" She stopped her curses when Sion stepped out of the shadows of a dark corner.

"You… bastard." She spat at him angrily. She no longer cared about containing her anger or rage. She didn't care if her hate consumed her. None of it mattered anymore. Her only thought was of destroying the man that destroyed her love. Revenge and hate filled her.

She opened her light saber and spun it around her, she was ready to face her enemy. "Die…" She hissed and engaged, raising her weapon for the strike.

Sion opened his light saber as she neared. He blocked her blow and Red and Silver clashed, their faces shining in the blaze of their weapons; their faces mere inches from each other, their light sabers in the middle.

His face was contorted in amusement hers in pure hatred.

She pulled away and sliced at his waist, and on they went, fighting to the death.

Juliaana consumed by her hate for the Dark.

StarWars

Authors Note: How was it? Please review and let me know.

I LOVE Atton… I just wish there was more… the game seemed rushed to me… it wasn't done right. They should have had this scene… but they should also have a way to save him. Idk… there just seemed to be not ENOUGH of a romance between the two.

Like seriously at the end Kreia says "He does feel for you as he always will… blah blah blah" but that's it! It's like seriously? *sigh* okay Im' done. I just hope you liked it. REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Alternate Ending

Alright, one alternate ending, out of two. So one more after this…. maybe.

AN: I knooow that this is not a deleted thing from the game, I was playing around with it and it came. So… deal with it. But ENJOY! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own

STARWARS

Juliaana looked around and entered a room, three sith apprentices were talking, completely unaware of the fact she had just slaughtered everyone else in the base.

They were all huddled in a circle laughing and pointing at a holo pad, slowly she came up behind them, and started laughing and pointing too, at first they included her, nodding at her and laughing but when one of them snapped out of it he stopped laughing.

"Hey!" He shouted right before she opened one side of her silver light saber and swiped it across his neck.

The other two got ready for battle but not before she had opened up the other side and stabbed one blade into both of them.

"Wasn't that funny anyway." Juliaana laughed a bit before she re-closed her double hilt light saber.

Julianna bent down to the bodies and rummaged through them, taking credits and med packs on the way, not minding any robes or other light sabers. She stood back up and started walking towards the door when she stopped. She felt something in the force.

"I have a bad feeling about this." She quoted Atton. There was a dark presence in the next room, she refocused her mind so that it was clear of any distractions, she used The Sight that Kreia had taught and looked through the door so she was prepared, what she saw made her lose focus once again.

"No." She whispered. On the other side of the door Atton was fighting Sion.

"_Hey get back here. I'm not done with you yet." _She heard him through the thick door.

"Atton no!" Juliaana opened the door without a second thought. She opened her light saber as she ran full speed to the two men, one she loved and the other she hated. Atton was suspended in the air, blood seemed to be dripping off of him, splatters everywhere.

She rose her light saber and swung it at the man. The force choke hold was released and Atton fell to the ground. Juliaana diverted her attention from her enemy to her love concerned about him but was interrupted when Sion's own saber came into view, his red contrasting with her silver.

They fought for a good while, both of them blocking left and right. Juliaana was starting to get frustrated her blows becoming more desperate. Finally she got a hit on him, taking him off guard she managed another few blows, making him weaker.

After a close fight, including her almost falling down herself from her wounds, and the use of almost all her life support and her med packs she rendered him unconscious.

Juliaana rushed to Atton's side, his left arm was missing and he had lost a lot of blood but with some life support and some healing he would be alright.

Juliaana looked over her shoulder to the body of Sion, he wouldn't stay down forever but she had awhile before he regenerated.

"Hey…" Atton rasped.

"Atton." She whispered at first but clear her throat, "What were you thinking?" She scolded as she wrapped where his arm used to be and gave him a Life Support.

"I was thinking I could save you one less fight, or at least buy you some time." Atton shrugged with his one good shoulder, but coughed up some blood from the movement.

"Hey hey hey…" Juliaana said, wiping the blood away from his lips and brushing the hair out of his eyes. "Take it easy tough guy." She looked him up and down, focusing on the gaping wound in his chest, it was healing rather rapidly thanks to the Life Support but it was still bad, not to mention his missing arm. She let the force flow between them, healing some of his minor wounds.

"Meant to save you some trouble. Failed." His eyes fluttered closed, before she slapped his check a couple times.

"Hey! Don't you go to sleep on me you hear?" She looked at him in horror, maybe he was worse than she thought.

His eyes shot open at her contact and her yelling. His eyes were unfocused for a moment before his gaze was fixed on her worried face. "That bad huh?"

She brought his body up into her lap and arms gently, not to jostle his wounds to severely. She had noticed that both of their robes were soaked with his blood by now.

She looked behind her at the still body of Sion and then back at Atton, "No. No it's not that bad. You're gonna be fine, you just have to be still." She said, running the hand, that had been resting on his chest, where he hadn't been wounded, through his hair gently.

"You always were a bad liar." Atton laughed and then winced. "Hurts…" He said quietly.

"I'm not lying Atton." She said, and once again healed some of his wounds through the force. "You're going to be fine."

She looked him up and down again, looking to see how he was progressing. Not as well as she had hoped but better, the bleeding and slowed to a slow ooze now, from both his chest wound and where his arm used to be. She gave him a med pack.

"You will be fine Atton. I promise. I won't lose you." She whispered close to his ear. She moved her hand from his hair to his remaining hand, holding it close to her chest and squeezing gently.

"I should tell you…. lied to you." He started, a trickle of blood leaving his lips. He closed his eyes momentarily.

"Don't you dare." She squeezed his hand harder. "Don't you start saying good-bye." She shook him gently to arouse him, keep him awake; she could feel tears threatening to fall, but if she broke then he would and he wouldn't make it.

"Juliaana…" he started. He really believed he was going to die.

"I'm warning you Atton Rand. If you dare start saying good-bye… You'll feel like such an idiot if you say good-bye for no reason."

Atton chuckled, but winced again, "It hurts when I laugh."

"Sorry… look, I'm gonna get you out of here." She started to lift him up gently, but stopped when he grunted in pain.

"Sorry" she whispered.

"Nooo problem." Atton said through clenched teeth.

Juliaana lifted him up, wrapping a arm around his waist, and his 'good' arm around her shoulders. The two started to make their way down the corridor, leaving Sion and most likely Kreia behind.

"Wait wait stop." Atton moaned. "It hurts." He said pathetically.

"Alright." She used the force to heal him again, focusing it on his chest rather than his arm for right now.

Atton seemed to relax a bit. "C'mon." she started to walk again, when she heard a light saber open. "Damn it."

The two of them looked behind each other, "Not good." Atton said.

Juliaana moved on anyway and leaned him up against a wall. "Stay here." She said before she stood up and faced Sion.

"Back for more?" She asked in a teasing voice.

"Didn't think it would be that easy did you Jedi?" Sion sneered.

"Oh I would HOPE not." She smiled evily, and opened both sides of her own saber.

The two walked towards the middle of the circular room, slowly. Both of them timing their steps and Juliaana took the time to clear her own mind, even trying to forget that Atton was here; that wasn't easy.

As the two became only mere feet away she grinned at him. "Ready to die?"

"Always." She replied.

The two clashed Red on Silver. As the two went back and forth, hitting each other periodically.

She cursed under her breath when her force was drained. That meant there was no Force Resistance.

"Tired Jedi?" he asked between attacks.

"No. I took a nap before I came…" She said all the same. "Why? are you?" She laughed trying to will herself more energy. Sion did not respond.

She felt herself getting weaker with every Choke Hold, and every Force Push.

She was out of med packs, stims, and Life Support, and she was running out of time.

A small amount of her force was beginning to come back and she used every ounce of her being and power into healing herself., but right as she paused to do it Sion took it as the opportunity to Force Push her again.

She grunted as she hit the floor, her light saber falling from her hand, it slid across the floor. She tried to stand up, getting to her hands and knees but not before Sion came and kicked her in the side.

She fell back to the ground with a thud, and she remembered hearing Atton yell her name before she fell unconscious, her weariness and wounds taking complete control.

STARWARS

Atton watched from his sitting position on the floor feeling helpless. Several times he had attempted to heal her from the sidelines but failed. The blinding pain was causing him to become out of focus, it didn't help that his feelings and fear for her safety were messing with him as well.

"Damn it" he muttered, when Sion got ready to finish off the woman he had come to love and care about more than anything or anyone else in the world.

He cleared his mind the best he could in two seconds, summoned whatever force he had left and "Whirlwinded" Sion.

Atton stood up the best he could and ran to The Exile, and then Force Pushed him away from the two, throwing him across the room.

He knelt down next to her and tried to heal her, when it did little good he grabbed out of the Life Supports he himself had and used it on her. She jolted awake taking in a ragged breath of air.

"Atton" She breathed.

"Hey." He said. Blinking past the pain that was emanating from where his arm used to be. "Can we go now?"

"Yes." She said agreeing wholeheartedly, for all she cared they could screw Kreia and Sion over, live to fight another day.

Suddenly they heard another light saber open.

"Damn it! Atton just get out of here."

"No way, I'm not leaving you alone with this crazy bastard." Atton shook his head.

"Atton, it wasn't a suggestion."

"Juliaana, it wasn't an option."

Juliaana huffed before she used the force to bring her light saber to her, opening it as soon as it came into her hand.

"Fine. But you stay behind me."

Atton opened his mouth to protest but closed it and nodded his understanding, instead of pulling out his saber he pulled out his old pistols.

"Hey, I should tell you." Atton said from behind her. "I love you."

"This is NOT the end Atton." She said. Part of her wanted to turn around and kiss him square on the lips right now, but to her doing that would be like saying they weren't going to live long enough for that.

"Just thought you should know." Atton replied.

Juliaana nodded her head in response.

"Two dying Jedi's. Still trying to fight. This is almost amusing." Sion said dryly.

"You talk too much." She said just as dry, before running into her attack, her light saber held at her side as she ran.

"Juliaana!" Someone called her name from somewhere beside her, and it wasn't Atton.

"Juliaana!" She looked beside her to see Mira standing there, looking rather beat up but not too much.

"Mira, what are you doing here?" She slowed, turning to face her friend, while also keeping tabs on Sion who didn't take long in trying to catch her off guard.

Juliaana Force Pushed him away before engaging herself, striking at his neck.

"I followed you!" Mira shouted over their fighting. "What do you need me to do?" She asked, preparing her rocket launcher.

"I need you…. to…. get…." She said between blows and strikes. "To get Atton out of here!" She shouted finally, striking a successful blow to his head, followed by jabbing at his stomach.

"But…" Mira started.

"No buts! That was an order! Get…" Juliaana screamed in pain as Sion stabbed at her leg, successfully slitting her robes and cutting at her flesh. She moved up quickly and elbowed him square in the jaw.

Nobody ever told her dirty fighting was wrong, that's what happens when you are a scoundrel for so long.

He was caught off guard and stepped back, "Get the rest of the crew, start up the ship and get the hell outta here!" She yelled before she was forced to look away from Mira and face Sion once more, blocking a blow meant for her head.

"You… argh." She huffed and moved behind Juliaana, draping Atton's good arm around her shoulders as Juliaana had earlier and led him away from the room and outside.

"Just you and me ugly." She said through gritted teeth, focusing her Force on Resistance, both Force and Energy before using the last of it to heal her broken body.

"As it should be." He replied.

"And on we go…"

STARWARS

Phew! That took forever… I got stuck for QUITE some time. But I got past it! Woo hoo!

Anyway, hope you liked the alternate ending.

Basically, after they leave, the usual fight goes on, where you kill him, he regenerates, finally he dies and you go and do the thing with Kreia, the planet explodes and you get picked up in the ship and fly away happy.

And then…. well then… *shrugs* whatever.

Review please?

P.S. you know how when you are playing you see Mira following you now and again... yah thats where she came from. Just in case you were wondering.


End file.
